Tsuki no koe
by Yanyce
Summary: Kagome respiro entrecortada. Aquello no estaba pasando.Todo le daba vueltas. Sasuke. Allí. Vivo. Un pedazo de su mundo y su mundo cayéndose a pedazos.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y Naruto son de sus respectivos autores. Esto es un fanfic, hecho para mi entretención y la de los demás y no percibo un centavo por hacerlo.

Advertencia: Me agradan las críticas, no el bashing. Este fic es de Sasuke/Kagome y si no te gusta, puedes regresar al buscador. Dile no al plagio. El único sitio donde publico es este, si ves este fic en otra parte…házmelo saber.

_**Tsuki no koe.**_

_Prologo_

Avanzaba la tarde. Habiendo dos cuerpos sentados, alrededor de una mesa, unos pequeños ojos se dedicaban a observar cada gesto. No era tonta. Tenía seis años pero sabía bien lo que su maestra le había pedido.

Un veneno incoloro, inodoro que se mezclara bien con el agua del té. Pensó saber para que era. Danzo-sama ya les había advertido, el amante de Sayuri-sama era un doble agente, seguramente un asesino que traicionaba la confianza de la aldea en que vivía, por eso pensó que ella iba a matarlo.

Su sorpresa fue mucha. Cuando Sayuri puso en su propia taza el veneno, Kagome se quedó sin habla y su vista quedó prendada de ambos, a la expectativa. Sabía que la cantidad solo era para uno. Si el veneno mataba a Sayuri, no mataría a su bebé, pero nadie más que ella sabía esto, no por nada su padre la había dejado con Sayuri-sama dos años atrás para que aprendiera el fino arte de envenenar, con solo la gracia que los Tendo poseían.

¿Así que…lo harás?- Preguntó su maestra cabizbaja con la mira más triste que Kagome había visto en todos sus años de vida.

No tengo otra opción- contestó la voz, fría y sosegada.

¿Y Sasuke-Chan?- volvió a decir ella, esta vez su mirada turbándose de toda la rabia

que tenía dentro. No era justo. Itachi tenía trece años, ella quince, el hecho de que fueran prodigios no tenía porque meterlos en esto. Ahora, con seguridad, ella iba a morir y él a desatar una lluvia de sangre.

Solo esperaba que el niño se salvara. Contaba con Kagome por eso. Llevaba semanas entrenándola. Primero la dejó entrar a los partos y cuando dejó de causarle repulsión, la hizo cortar el cordón. Luego, cuando alcanzó la maestría la llevó con mujeres débiles incapaces de sobrevivir y a los minutos de estas morir, hizo que abriera el vientre y sacara al niño con vida, ahora Kagome, con toda seguridad, era el hilo que unía a su hijo con este mundo.

Sabiendo que el tiempo no era mucho y pronto el veneno haría su efecto, ella hizo la pregunta presente en el aire, y suspiró pesadamente:

¿Viniste a matarme?

Itachi solo atinó a mirarla fijamente…cuánto la amaba. Si ellos fueran diferentes, la situación fuera distinta, tal vez…pero no era así. En el mundo Shinobi de nada valía soñar. Las cosas eran como eran y si no podías aceptarlas solo te quedaba la muerte o la deserción. La vio a los ojos y dijo una de las cosas más difíciles de su vida:

Si. Dime…¿cuál es tu último deseo?

Bésame.

Y así lo hizo. La beso con pasión y ella se dejo en sus brazos y justo cuando tenía el kunai listo para enterrarlo en su pecho se dio cuenta del gusto amargo en su boca. La palidez extrema, los movimientos laxos, la mirada febril…

Veneno.

Sayuri lo había ingerido sin que él se diera cuenta y estaba muriéndose lentamente. Itachi la miro desesperado ¡Aquello no tenía que ser así! Ella tenía que morir de su mano, sin ningún dolor, rápidamente. Amplió sus ojos y con pesadez preguntó

¿Cuánto?

Lo suficiente.

¿El niño también?

Por supuesto. ¿Crees que soy tonta?- Mintió y Kagome comprendió todo su plan. Su vida por la del bebé. Le haría creer al padre que había muerto y así, lo libraría de la masacre.

¿Qué hay de tu pupila?

¿Esa niña inútil? No fue capaz de aprender nada, su padre pierde el tiempo con ella.

No era cierto. Ella era la mejor pupila que había tenido el clan Tendo pero de nuevo, Itachi Uchiha no tenía que saberlo. El las llamó hacía meses a ambas y les contó la verdad sobre el Consejo y lo que planeaban hacer. Pero la hizo jurar que no se lo diría a nadie. Ni siquiera Sasuke.

Ahora era el día. No había nada que hacer salvo mirar.

Itachi la miro largamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban y Kagome salió de su escondite para atrapar el cuerpo de su maestra.

Ese era mi hijo- Itachi susurro.

No, no lo era. – Mintió Kagome. Era mejor asegurarse que Itachi no intentara nada. Pudo ver en sus ojos que la niña mentía pero lo dejo pasar. Sabía bien que en la vida de Sayuri nunca hubo nadie más.

Se levantó con gracia, y salió en silencio, dejando allí el cuerpo vacío de su amada

¿Que pondré en las lápidas?-preguntó, su voz apenas audible.

Sayuri Tendo y Sota Uchiha.-contestó y sin más se fue.

Kagome tomó alcohol y su kunai y cortó el vientre de Sayuri, tal como había aprendido. Tomo al pqueño niño con sus brazo, lo hizo llorar, limpió su sangre y cortó el cordón.

Miro a la pequeña criatura y se dio cuenta de que ella era lo único que tenía ahora. Recordó su juramento. Velar por él, y así lo hizo. Cuando su padre volvió por ella para llevarla al templo le informó. Tenía un nuevo hermano.

Nota de autor: ¿Reviews, tomatazos? Ese ha sido el principio. Siempre me molesta que Kagome acabe siendo una chica superpoderosa alias Mary Sue. Esta vez, usare a la Kagome el manga así que sus ojos serán azules, tal como lo dijo Rumiko.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de autora: Hola gente…aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta locura y aprovecho a contestar los rr…en la nota de abajo.

* * *

_**Tsuki no koe**_

_Susurros._

_ A ver…golosinas, chocolate, medicinas, el botiquín de primeros auxilios, sopa instantánea…!ah! La tasa para la anciana Kaede, Los libros…_Iba pensando Kagome por el camino.

Estaba segura que olvidó algo en casa pro tan rápida fue su salida hacia la Era Feudal que no presto demasiada atención a la valija. Iba saliendo del pozo. El aire puro del bosque la recibió y ella, sintiéndose complacida, avanzó camino a la aldea en completa calma. Iba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera presto atención a los indicios.

El aire se detuvo. _Había entrado a un campo de fuerza._

Serpientes caza-almas. _Kikyo._

No se oía casi ruido, solo murmullos._ No estaba sola._

Avanzó confiada fue entre los árboles y casi se muere del susto cuando vio los dos cuerpos fundidos en un profundo abrazo.

Se escondió entre los árboles tratando de que esos dos no la vieran. Había cambiado de perfume, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que Inuyasha no la reconociera, pero al parecer no tenía nada que temer, él estaba muy ocupado tratando de asfixiar a Kikyo por la garganta.

Los amantes se separaron y Kagome oyó algo que bien pudo desquebrajarla en pedazos…

Kikyo yo…Te amo, todavía lo hago.

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa se ampliaron y sonrió mirando en dirección a ella. Desgraciada. Sabía que estaba allí.

Kagome se retorció en su sitio y una emoción desconocida para ella la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Rabia… ¡Oh! Si el malnacido de Naraku la viera ahora estaría dando brincos de la felicidad.

Kagome apretó los puños y una parte de ella hasta ahora desconocida se hizo cargo. Salió de su escondite sin ninguna idea de lo que haría, dispuesta a improvisar.

-La-lamento interrumpir.-dijo y de haber tenido una cámara, capturaría la cara de Inuyasha en ese momento.

-Kagome yo solo…

-Inuyasha. Tu no expliques nadas, se nota perfecto que hacías.

-¡Vaya! Parece que la niña esta celosa Inuyasha, ¿por qué no le aclaramos que no debe entrometerse en temas de adultos?- dijo Kikyo con cierta picardía y la miró.

-Cielos….y yo que creía que tú tenías vergüenza.- Le replico Kagome y comenzó su vuelta.

Inuyasha se acerco lentamente a Kagome y justo antes de tocarla, ella se alejo. Inuyasha estaba impresionado cuando vio sus ojos, faltaba…algo, algo que siempre estuvo allí.

-No…no te atrevas, no te acerques. No me toques.- Le dijo siguiendo su camino.

Entro en pánico. No podía…él, la amaba. Las amaba a ambas no podía vivir sin ninguna. Kagome tenía que entenderlo, debía hacerlo. La vio virar lentamente, e irse tan dignamente como vino.

Se había esperado cualquier cosa. Furia, gritos, llantos, maldiciones. No eso. Esa fría pasividad no era propia de Kagome, no de la Kagome que él conocía.

Llego cabizbajo a la aldea. La anciana Kaede lo miro fijamente, el pequeño Shippo le gruño y Sango y Miroku ni siquiera lo miraron.

_ Ella ya debió haberles dicho._

Luego de un incomodo silencio para Inuyasha, Kagome decidió hablar.

-Partiremos en la mañana. Sango, ¿Me prestarías a Kirara?

Sango la vio confundida y a los segundo reaccionó;

-Si, cla-claro.

-Kagomecita, ¿no te vas con el idiota de Inuyasha?

-No, Shippo, el idiota puede irse él solo.

Sin más se fueron a dormir luego de una cena. Todo iba en calma excepto para Kagome. Era otro de esos sueños de los que no podía despertarse.

_ Era de día. El templo lucia reluciente, más limpio y arreglado de lo que ella recordara jamás. Su madre, y todo el servicio corrían de un lado a otro ultimando detalles._

_ Padre estaba más serio de lo común. Esperaba en la puerta como un señor muy importante._

_ Kagome sonrió un poco, excitada por el bullicio y se dedico a ver, sentada donde la abuela le había dejado. Esa mañana su madre la vistió con el kimono más hermoso que hubiera visto, zapatillas finas y un peinado la sentó y dijo "Hoy es un día especial para ti mi pequeña Kagome" así que ella estaba feliz, a la espera de un gran acontecimiento. ¿Qué sería? Se preguntaba dentro de sí y no debió de esperar demasiado ya que a las pocas horas un hombre de porte igual de importante que padre, saludó a su abuelo mientras una mujer hermosa caminaba hacia ella junto a dos niños de cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos negros._

_ Así que tu eres Kagome…Un placer pequeña, mi nombre es Mikoto…Ellos son mis hijos, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha._

Kagome despertó sobresaltada. Era ya entrada la noche y de nuevo tenía esos sueños…Hasta ahora no podía recordar mucho, solo algunos nombres con vaguedad…Era tan extraño. Cada sueño se sentía real, como si fueran recuerdos en vez de su imaginación.

¡Feh! Apúrense, vamos atrasados.

-¿Atrasados a donde?- preguntó Shippo. Inuyasha no supo que responder y se inclinó al paso de Kagome, cuando ella le pasó de largo, la verdad le cayó encima como un peso de cien mil toneladas.

Kagome lo vio sobre el hombro y subió a Kirara. No llevaban mucho camino cuando se oyó la explosión.

No paso mucho para que se oyera el grito

-¡Sasuke, bastardo 'tebayo!

* * *

Nota de autor: ¿qué tal? Naruto apareció…Que les pareció, eso es todo por ahora, tratare de actualizar regularmente. Habrán notado que Kagome es menos pasiva respecto a Inuyasha y Kikyo es que me cansa esa actitud de "haz lo que quieras pero yo no puedo".

Gracias a nekiiithaxh, Santaescarlata y la última fiker no entendí el comentario.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola niñas… regresé. Aquí está el otro capítulo de esta locura.

* * *

Sakura alzó el kunai. Ese sitio era extraño. Estaba esperando un ataque frontal del enemigo, cuando la pelea de Sasuke y Naruto se fue a mayores. De pronto, bullicio en el viento sonó y una extraña luz los tragó a todos. Ahora estaba allí, solo con Naruto mal herido y con una contusión en la cabeza, lejos del país del fuego y con una reserva de chacra cada vez más escasa. Era una medic-nin. Su deber era salvar al prójimo o irse a casa. No podía darse el lujo de quedarse así, a la intemperie, con un ninja vuelto fiebres, sin municiones, agua, comida o algo que le dijera que todo iba a salir bien.

Aquello no le gustaba. Sasuke no estaba. Sasuke se había ido, había matado a su hermano, hábil, inhumano, se desligó de su sangre, tomó sus ojos y se hizo un bastardo. Ya nada quedaba de aquel niño que quería poder, El poder tocó su puerta, se hizo con él, lo corrompió, y allí estaban los vestigios de lo que una vez pudo ser.

Tenía miedo. La única cosa de la que estaba segura es que no estaba segura de nada. _Tranquila, estará bien ha salido de peores _le decía la voz en su cabeza pero incluso a ella le sonaba a mentira.

Naruto no estaba bien. Aquello no solo pintaba mal sino que era horroroso y si empezaba a curarlo, moriría al darle todo su chacra restante. Si no lo hacía, él moriría por la fiebre y la infección. Estaba bien. Hace tiempo decidió que si alguien iba a morir primero en algún momento, esa sería ella. No era tan necesaria al equipo, además Naruto lo era todo para ella. Era sus sol, su centro de existencia, el que la saco de ese mundo negro en el que nada tenía sentido porque Sasuke no estaba. Sin ella Naruto continuaría con el alma rota. Sin Naruto, ella sería solo un cascarón vacío.

Comenzó a reunir sus pocas fuerzas y comenzó a curarlo, cuando él apenas recuperó la conciencia, ella la estaba perdiendo y todo el bosque tembló al grito herido…

-Sasuke bastardo 'tebayo.

Allí entro Kagome a la pequeña cueva y Sakura se alzó febril, con kunai en mano para caer dos pasos después. Naruto la atrapó y sintió la sangre y con la voz rota a causa del llanto dijo…

-por favor ayúdenos…Ella es todo lo que tengo.

Y así él también sucumbió.

ooo

Inuyasha estaba preocupado. Aquello le daba mala espina. Dos extraños, con habilidades aun más raras, aparecidos de pronto en el medio de la nada no despertaba su confianza. Pero Kagome era así. Ella los vio desvalidos _Si quisieran hacernos algo ya lo hubieran hecho _ dijo y entonces no hubo nada que hacer, ya estaban bajo su cuidado. Curó a ambos y tuvieron que volver forzadamente a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Allí los puso en dos futones y velo sus descansos esperando a que despertaran. Después él haría preguntas. Aquello no le daba buena espina pero Kagome estaba furiosa y si no se hacía lo que ella quería a la larga sería peor para él.

-Feh, esos ineptos…¡cuándo van a despertar?

Ella lo mira y suspira ¿cómo puede aguantarlo? Aún no lo sabe y cree que nunca lo hará.

-Inuyasha, si lo supiéramos no estaríamos aquí esperando.

-bueno…que lo hagan pronto…no me agrada que MI mujer se tome tantos cuidados con otro…

- Para comenzar, NO soy tu mujer, te recuerdo que dejaste _muy_ en claro que esa es Kikyo y segundo, yo cuido a quien yo quiera…

-Mujer, no voy a discutir contigo lo obvio…

-cielos, no sabía que conocieras el significado de esa palabra…

-Mujer, para ya de molestar…

Y así otra común discusión iba a comenzar cuando…

-Sa-sas-Sasuke…por favor, no te vayas, no nos dejes…

- Hey, ¿Qué pasa?

-Inuyasha está alucinando…

Ella estaba confundida…había oído ese nombre antes, alguna vez… ¿en sueños?...

_ Mis hijos Sasuke e Itachi…_Sí, eso era, en el templo, su padre…una mujer hermosa…dos niños ¡Ahora lo recordaba¡ Se levantó de golpe bordeando la fogata y se acercó a sus pacientes.

_ ¡Oh vamos…di algo más¡_ pensaba Kagome, pero el lapsus de Sakura no dio para más. A las horas regresó Miroku con un aporreado Sai al hombro. Él si estaba consciente. Solo un poco confundido por el entorno y bastante mareado. Cuando le preguntaron por los otros dos dijo conocerlos

-Son Naruto y la Fea, mis compañeros de equipo. Yo soy el remplazo.

Así se quedó esperando a que los otros reaccionaran mientras era sometido a todo tipo de preguntas por parte de un desconfiado Inuyasha y un excitado Shippo.

-Me llamo Sai. Soy un Ninja. Me crié en Raíz. Soy de Konoha. Eso queda en el País del Fuego. No puedo contestar a esa pregunta. No sé donde esta Japón, no conozco esa aldea.

Y así otras cuantas más hasta que a las dos horas, Sakura y Naruto despertaron…

Todo estaba borroso. El dolor de cabeza era terrible solo recordaba que peleaba con Sasuke y de pronto…La cueva…¡Sakura! Oh por…Ella tenía que estar bien sino…sino, se acercó lentamente, ella parecía estar dormida; entonces solo tenía que…

-Ella está bien. Solo un poco cansada. Perdió mucha energía vital.

Bien. Naruto volteó y la imagen de una mujer hermosísima con un niño con cola de zorro en brazos le dio la bienvenida. Aquello se sintió extraño. Su mente asoció automáticamente al niño con el Kuuiuby. Miró a su alrededor. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que aquella casa no estaba en el País del Fuego. Al juzgar por la apariencia y por sus vendajes no eran más que unos simples campesinos aunque por la calidad de la venda y la precisión de las hierbas untadas en él, había cierta experiencia médica. Pensó que quizá el país estuviera en guerra y le pareció extraño que ayudaran a extraños porque sí. Los miro fijamente. Civiles. Calculo sus palabras y les dijo:

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, Ninja de la Villa Oculta entre Las Hojas. ¿qué quieren de nosotros?

- ¡Otra vez lo mismo! ¿Qué les enseñan sus líneas? Kagomecita, ¿dónde está el otro Ninja de _Konichiwa_?

-Niño, es Konoha K-O-N-O-H-A no "Konichiwa", eso es "hola" y ¿de qué otro Ninja hablan?

- De mí tonto. Parece que la Fea está tardando mucho en despertar, ¿no te parece ayudarla un poco?- dijo el otro entrando por la pequeña ventana.

- ¡Sai! Idiota 'tebayo, estaba preocupado por ti.

- Que vosotros no sabéis usar la puerta…

Dijo Kagome. Ese preciso momento, Inuyasha eligió para entrar…por la pequeña puerta de paja seca.

-¡Feh! Escúchenme bien, par de vagos, Kagome es _mía _así que los quiero a metros de distancia de ella, lo mismo va para la rosadita en cuanto despierte…

- Inuyasha, pienso que deberías callarte…yo NO te pertenezco.

- Mujer, te he dicho que no me digas que hacer…

-Inuyasha…

-Siempre es muy molesto escucharte ¿sabes? Y además…

-Inuyasha…

- No me interrumpas, estoy hablando…

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate, siéntate, siéntate!

- Ella le dijo que se callara…-dijo el niño con gesto grave meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Un placer. Me llamo Shippo y cumplo seis en el verano. Soy un kitsune. Aquella de allá es Kagomecita y el idiota es Inuyasha. Los de afuera son Sango y Miroku. Y la gatita es Kirara…estamos en la casa de la anciana Kaede.

- Soy Sai.

- Soy Naruto, un gusto ´tebayo…de verdad, ¿eres un zorro?

-Sí. Kagomecita me adoptó después de que los hermanos Rayo mataran a mi papá…

- Eres huérfano…yo también 'tebayo.

Y así, tres nuevos integrantes se unieron al equipo de Inuyasha, para continuar esta aventura.

* * *

Y bien...quiero comentarios, es incomodo escribir y no saber que piensan las lectoras...


End file.
